


High school S̶u̶c̶k̶s̶ (it’s not that bad!)

by Spaguettyclub



Category: The School for Good and Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaguettyclub/pseuds/Spaguettyclub
Summary: A modern sge au!Chapter 1
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

First day of junior year and I already hate it...

As Agatha walked into the school she could heard everything, people gossiping, some of them worried about school and there were people kissing already “eww” Agatha never had a boyfriend and didn’t want one either since all the boys in her school were jerks, she hated her school, but at least she had one friend...  
\- Hi Aggie!!- Sophie said as she saw her friend coming in her direction  
\- Hi Sophie, how’s it going?  
\- Terrible!! I couldn’t find any new guys! All the same, boring or taken... How about you?  
She was going to answer before a boy interrupted them...  
\- Sophie, hi I just wanted to know if you changed your locker?- the weasel boy said  
\- No dearie I haven’t, you know my first class so go get my books and take them to the classroom please and thanks.  
Hort was kind of Sophie’s slave, he did everything she asked without questioning because he was in love with her since 7th grade and she was too stupid to realize.  
\- Soo I asked the headmaster to be your roommate and guess what? HI ROOMIE!!!  
\- Cool- Agatha answered even thought she wasn’t paying attention, she was busy watching people, until she saw him, Tedros, the popular rich boy, followed by his sidekicks, Tristan and Chaddick, almost every girl in school had a crush in one of them, Sophie used to date Tedros, they were the ultimate popular couple but they broke up before summer, even when he was dating her best friend, she thought he was a jerk, and still thinks. -Sophie I gotta go, I don’t want to be late for class on the first day.  
\- Okay see ya on lunch!


	2. Advanced maths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tedros and Agatha talk for the first time

When Agatha was about to open the door a boy bumped on her, it was Tedros.

\- Hi, umm...

\- Agatha

\- Yeah, is this the advanced maths classroom?   
\- Yeah, why?

\- I’m in this class.

\- You, on advanced maths?? Haha you wish 

\- Well turn out I am!   
\- How??-she asked as she laugh

\- My dad.

\- Oh right...

Tedros dad was the school’s headmaster... she couldn’t argue with that.

\- Soo are you going to let me in or..?

\- Oh right sorry- she said as both walked in Agatha was sitting on the back as always, even thought she was smart she was always late for some reason so all the good seats were taken

\- Hi again! - It was Tedros, sitting on her side, at maths

\- Ugh, hi I really like this class so please don’t distract me

\- Okay, nerd

\- Ugh

The teacher started talking and it was all going well until she said to sit with the person on your side for the exercises. “Oh come on!!!” Agatha thought, like being in the same class as Tedros wasn’t enough. She moved her chair next to Tedros.

\- let’s do this fast so it can end fast, okay? -she said

\- Okay, only one problem, I forgot my book

\- Fine you can look at mine And this kept going for about two weeks, after seeing him all days she kinda started to tolerate him. But then he started the advanced English class and like seeing him once a day wasn’t enough, and worse that was a class that almost all Juniors took and she was not a people person...


End file.
